Ten Times It Didn't Need Saying
by Yusagi
Summary: It was never what he said that mattered. And a good thing, too.


Disclaimer: Don't own the canon. In fact there's a quite a bit directly quoted from it, given that most of its taken directly from episodes.

AN: Okay, so basically, quick run-down so it'll make sense: Years back I came up with the idea of the One Times Infinity crew encountering an alternate universe Rose where the Doctor was the one trapped in Pete's world, instead of Rose. This concept was later expanded upon _brilliantly_ by **spastasmagoria** in her fic _A Life Without_. When I decided to pick up a Rose, I chose to snatch up that plotbunny again (using a bit of a hybrid of my original idea and hers, but that's not important to this fic!) The important part is, I wrote this fic as a character-fleshing exercise for that specific character. Certain things are skewed from canon accordingly, and it isn't entirely written as I might have if it were an actual fic.

1- "We'll go down fighting, Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Her attempt to psych herself up wasn't all that successful. Trying again, then. "Together?"

"Yeah!" Together wasn't so bad, was it? Maybe they'd have a chance? Maybe...

A hand clasped hers, and yanked her attention away from...from the twisted visages of the corpses possessed by the Gelf. He grinned, and somehow, the cellar surrounded by murderous, ghostly aliens and zombies breaking in to kill them seemed marginally lighter. "I'm so glad I met you."

She found herself smiling despite it all. "Me too." With him, she knew somehow everything would be alright.

2 - "There's a way out."

Rose's heart skipped, as she turned to look at him. "What?"

He was positively sulking, like the idea of a way out disgusted him. Or perhaps it wasn't sulking. Perhaps it was anger, the look of someone backed in a corner. "There's always been a way out."

But, what could have been so bad about it? They had to get out, didn't they? "Then why don't we use it?"

He didn't immediately answer her, instead striding closer to the phone, leaning on the table, and addressing her mum instead. "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

She could hear her mother protesting, but it wasn't important. His caged look. That brooding frown. It was because of her? Because of some promise he'd made to her mum, the world could be burned up and sold? It was so overwhelming, she didn't know whether to be touched or offended.

But she would have a choice in this. "Do it."

The Doctor looked up at her as if he were surprised she'd spoken, or perhaps that she'd contradicted her mother. He'd been shifty about her mum since realizing he'd gotten back to London a year later than he meant. "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

"Yeah." Spoken without hesitation. He was the Doctor, she trusted him completely, dubious as her mother was about it. And even if it did mean he couldn't protect her, she wouldn't be the one to live if it doomed the world.

Her mother was talking again, but all that mattered was getting her point across to the Doctor. No matter what her mum said, she would do it. She'd die for him if she had to. She'd die for Earth.

He was answering her mother again, her mother who insisted she was just a child and couldn't decide for herself. But she did know. She did know his life wasn't easy. She knew it was about standing up when no one else would. He'd taught her that.

She couldn't stand listening any longer. It was her life. She knew what she was doing. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He looked up again, then, blue eyes so deep and complex. Staring at her so intensely. Like she was the most important thing in the world. "I could save the world and lose you."

The stare and the silence seemed to stretch on forever, and she couldn't say why. Like a message she should understand but couldn't. She couldn't help the feeling of her cheeks burning when she broke the gaze, but there wasn't long to think on it, because the other inhabitant of the room—Harriet Jones—broke in. She wouldn't put up with waffling, or with her mum—for all of her mother's good, motherly intentions.

"-And who the hell are you?" Her mother was saying, furious.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected official in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, an on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

There, finally, was that grin she knew so well. And she knew, whatever his plan, everything would be alright.

3 - "WE HAVE YOUR ASSOCIATE. YOU WILL OBEY OR SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

How was she always the hostage? How she wished she were on the other side of that screen now, facing down the fleet with the Doctor, instead of here, helplessly used against him.

"No."

Her breath caught in her throat. But...

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"I said 'no'."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NEGATIVE?"

"It means 'no'."

It was alright, then. Her life wasn't as important as all of Earth. As stopping the fleet. She just wished she could have been over there. That he didn't have to make this choice.

"BUT SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"No!" Even on the view screen, she could see him leap to his feet, and the exclamation gave her a jolt of shock despite herself. "Cos this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rescue her." Rescue her. In the middle of this army. Her Doctor. Only her Doctor could. Despite everything around her, the fleet didn't seem so important next to him. Because he would. "I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of a Dalek fleet, and then I'm gonna save Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

"BUT YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS! NO DEFENSES! NO PLAN!"

He grinned. That grin that could make her smile no matter what. "Yeah, and doesn't that just scare you to death? Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" She tried not to smile, and provoke the Daleks further, but it was difficult.

"I'm coming to get you."

And she believed him that everything would be alright.

4 - He was new, but he was still him. Impossible, but wasn't what he always was? And he was smiling down at her. "And it is going to be...fantastic."

Oh, that word. She couldn't help smiling up at him. Him and that infectious smile. And he held out his hand. Just like old times. Still her Doctor. That hand that'd been cut off and regrown right before her eyes.

She couldn't help pointing it out. At least once. "That hand of yours still gives me the creeps."

He just grinned all the wider, and wiggled his fingers, adorable as ever. Maybe more adorable than even that adorable face he'd had before. She couldn't resist intertwining her fingers with his. It was like a Rose Tyler beacon. She had no choice but to take it. The Doctor was a Rose Tyler beacon, and she was hopelessly caught by him.

She took a step closer and brushed away snow—ash—from his jacket, before following his gaze to the brilliant stars above. "So where're we going first?"

Her pointed up at a star. "That way." He retracted his hand an bit. "No-hold on...thaat way." Again he pointed, slightly to the left.

"That way?"

He looked down at her, eyes shining with a question—seeking approval. Still unsure she really believed he was still the Doctor.

"Yeah..." She nodded, not just for the direction they would go. "That way."

He smiled, and just like always, she knew everything would be alright.

5 – The painful static of Cassandra fled all at once, too quickly to seize control of her legs. But she didn't collapse. Strong arms caught her fall and steadied her carefully. The Doctor was there. Really the Doctor, not Cassandra in his body, freshly brown eyes full of concern. "You alright?"

He loosened his grasp, and he collapsed again. Whoops. And he caught her just like that, all over again. Like he'd do it all day if he needed to. "Okay?"

But he didn't need to. She was steadied now, the effects of the control—or whatever it was—clearing up a bit. "Yeah." His grip loosened, but he didn't release her. That was quite alright, his grip was reassuring, like as long as he held on, she wouldn't lose control again.

She was smiling again, because she couldn't help it around him. "Hello."

He grinned. "Hello. Welcome back." And everything would be alright.

6 – Her head was spinning, and her limbs ached like they hadn't been used in months, but she knew it'd only been a few hours. Everyone was milling about cheering and happy, and she couldn't remember anything after that woman in the television, but it was clear the Doctor had saved the day again somehow, just like he always did.

It didn't take long to spot him in the crowd, and this time she grinned before he could, but it was as brilliant and breathtaking as ever when he returned it, all triumph and glee and relief, and she was so happy to see him she'd have run toward him if not for all the people crowding around her. When he caught her up in his arms, her head spun and dizziness rushed back, but it was so much better than before, and she couldn't help giggling and laughing, holding him tight.

And she knew everything would be alright.

7 She could hardly breathe. Trapped beneath a black hole, impossibly far away, without the TARDIS. Without a way home. She almost didn't notice the Doctor settle next to her against the console.

"I've trapped you here."

"No, don't worry about me." It was his ship, his beloved TARDIS lost. He had much more to worry about than her. What was she? Just...some shop girl from London. The universe wouldn't mind so much her being lost. Not like the Doctor.

The base shook her out of her thoughts, and she found her vision drawn to the black hole. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole...and no way out." He looked over at her, and she searched desperately for some glimmer of hope. Hope that, for once, was missing. "Yeah, I've changed my mind, start worrying about me."

She laughed, but he didn't smile. When he pulled her into a hug, for once, it didn't feel like everything was going to be fine. Yet, with those deceptively strong arms holding her close in a silent promise to protect her no matter what happened, it wasn't so bad, even if everything didn't work itself out.

8 "I promised Jackie I'd always take you home."

For a moment, she was surprised he'd spoken at all. After that little spat of awkwardness, she'd expected a longer recovery time. Despite it, despite everything the Doctor must have been going through, the horror of taking the slow path, he was worried about her again. She wanted to reach over and take his hand, but he hadn't made them available. So she'd settle for reminding him she'd known what she was getting into. Even if not exactly. "Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Not to end up stuck here." He was so stubborn sometimes. So determined to carry the weight of the whole wide universe.

But she wouldn't let him carry her weight. Even if it was just one less person, she'd be that one. Standing beside him on her own two feet, lending her hand to him, instead of the other way around. "Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad."

He looked up then, as if disbelieving. "Yeah?"

"Yes." And she meant it. Anywhere, any time. It didn't matter, as long as she was with him, she didn't care about anything else. They'd manage. Together.

He smiled then. One of his real smiles, and one she couldn't remember seeing since he'd found the TARDIS fell. Somehow, in complete defiance to everything around them, when he smiled, she finally, truly believed everything could be alright.

9 She was so giddy, she thought she might faint on the way to the cargo bay. She'd almost smacked Danny a good one the way he'd teased her about it at first...but he was alive. The Doctor was alive and the TARDIS was back, and they'd won. They'd won. Even Danny couldn't truly annoy her when the Doctor was alive and well.

She almost burst into tears at the sight of the TARDIS again. That beautiful ship. How many hours had it been, believing she'd never see it again? Never travel in time or see the wonders of the universe, or even her Mum again? She managed not to, when Ida stumbled out, still dizzy from asphyxiation, but it was a close call. She barely stopped long enough to give Danny a goodbye hug, before dashing for the TARDIS doors, as if it might vanish in a moment if she blinked or looked away from it long enough.

But it was solid when she touched it, and so brilliantly bigger on the inside. And there he was, standing at the console, still dressed up in that ridiculous space suit. She thought his smile might be able to power the TARDIS itself. For all of the few moments it took to run, crashing into his arms. It was dizzying, so wonderful. She couldn't help laughing, giggling helplessly, or she'd be a wreck in his arms.

He was alive, and everything was going to be alright.

10 – She froze. The world was exploding all around her, Daleks running wild, reality threatening to collapse, but none of it mattered. Oh, none of it matter at all. Because there he stood. Her Doctor. Her Doctor after so many years.

She started moving before she realized it, racing across the broken highway toward him. She'd never seen him smiling so brightly or running so quickly. Maybe she was smiling just as brightly. She'd certainly not smiled this much since she'd seen him fall. It felt strange on her face, but it didn't matter anymore. Her Doctor was here again.

The air rushed out of her lungs all at once as she collided with him, carried off of her feet, spinning in a circle. God, she was giggling again. Laughing like it hadn't been a moment since he was gone, and he was still spinning her, holding her up above him. Just when she thought she might have to smack him or get nauseous, he finally put her back down.

"Doctor..." No, she couldn't choke up now. "Missed you."

His brown eyes were sparkling, and his smile was manic, desperate. Like he had so many years of smiling to make up for. "Rose...oh...Rose..." The air escaped her with an 'oof' again as he hugged her tight, but she didn't mind at all. She didn't want to let go of him for a moment, a part of her so sure he'd vanish, slip through the Void somehow and be lost again if she did.

"Rose, I..." He choked on his words, floundering. "Oh...Rose..."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Doctor...shut up." Rose didn't give him the opportunity to respond. Instead, she pulled him down and kissed him. Thoroughly.

And everything was finally going to be alright.


End file.
